


Overreacting

by yourgaydad



Series: Teen Drama in Superfamily [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Family Drama, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Angst, Teen Peter, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgaydad/pseuds/yourgaydad
Summary: Somehow, despite all the rational thinking, he wasn't acting very responsible. Was it because the anger from his earlier argument with Tony? Or because of the weirdness that emanated from Wade Wilson and made Peter totally engrossed in this eccentric human being. He would really want to say it was the first reason. Here he was, waiting to meet up with a stranger who, more than probably, threatened somebody with a gun less than half an hour ago.





	Overreacting

The sun was low above the horizon, soft light filling the quiet room as Peter napped on his bed. Face buried in the pillow, hoodie hiding him from light, his body loose, arm hanging over the bed edge. He was doing an interesting project the previous night and kind of forgot it was still a school week. So now, after the torture of going to school in this lethargic state, he was catching up the lost hours of sleep. He couldn't know this peaceful rest was about to end.

Tony came home after a day of board meetings and too long press conference. All he wanted was to order a pizza and disappear on the couch, preferably watch some brainless movie together with Peter. The last thing he wanted was to confront his son about a call from school he got this afternoon. Unfortunately Steve was on a mission and wouldn't be back until next week. This meant he had to handle this alone.

Wanting it to be over already, he stormed into Peters room, doors opening with a loud thump, but apparently not loud enough to wake him. Tony rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and started to grunt impatiently. It still took a long moment for the teenager to wake up. His eyelids fluttered and he rolled onto his back, rubbing on his eyes and yawning, before even noticing someone was in his room.  
"Oh... Hi Dad" he said with a smile before realizing Tonys serious look, and adding cautiosly "What's going on?"  
"I'm taking back your workshop priviliges" he stated unquestionably with a grave look on his face.  
"Wha... What do you mean?" by now Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his snickers on and looking up with disbelief.  
"I mean no more science for you" he pointed a finger at the boy and raised his eyebrows expressively.  
"NO MORE SCIENCE?! But why? What? Why?" Peter stood up and kept asking, one shoe still in his hand.  
"Why? What about falling asleep on a test today? Ha? You are banned from my workshop and all labs in this building until you learn to prioritize your school over other things." Peter was already opening his mouth when Tony said "That's my last word so don't argue. We will talk about it again when your father comes back." With that he walked out of the room. Peter stood in shock for a moment before running after Tony.  
"Dad! You can't do that! Thats not fair! Come on! It was just a history test, nothing important! You don't have to tell Pops! Just... Come on, Dad... It's just history..." He kept whining, leaning on the kitchen island as Tony was making a coffee on the other side, facing away from Peter. He kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply so he wouldn't snap with anger, tension from this whole day slowly culminating.  
"Your father is HISTORY, Peter! You can't say it's not important!" He turned to face the boy.  
"It was a test on MEDIEVAL EUROPE! Seriously Dad, you are so overreacting!" Peter accented it with a rebellious eyeroll.  
"I'm overreacting? Stop behaving like a little kid Peter and learn your lesson. Do you want to be grounded as well?" Tony asked severely, looking his son in the eyes. He wasn't expecting the answer he got.  
"Bullshit" was all Peter said before turning around and going to the elevator. Instead of feeling angry, Tony was just overwhelmed and tired. "Where are you going?" he asked trying to sound strict. Peter said only an angry "Out" before disappearing in the elevator. Tony chugged down whole mug of coffee and was already dialing Steve.

***

Peter kept fidgeting, stuck in the elevator while all he wanted was to move. Just keep going ahead and stop thinking. As soon as the elevator got to the ground floor he was pushing through the slowly opening door into the lobby and towards the exit. It took him a moment to realize that he was still half barefoot. Determined to just get out already, he put his shoe on while hopping on his other leg. 

Getting out into the city felt weirdly relaxing. Breathing in the chill air, instantly being surounded by the always present noise of cars and people. And being anonymous.

He only did it few times before. Going out after an argument, feeling to pissed off to talk with his Dad anymore. And well, it happened only when Pops wasn't around, because he would never allow that. Peter and Tony were to similar, and if they started arguing for real, it always ended badly. Running away was the best solution and would cause the least amount of apologising later.

So an hour later, on an early Thursday evening, he found himself sitting on a bench in Central Park, going through his phone contacts out of boredom, not really planning to call anyone. Until, at the very end, he saw a name he sure as hell would never type. He opened the "Your Knight" contact looking for any clues, but the last name wasn't very helpful as it said "In Shining Armor". The only valid information was the date of creating and it actually gave him a lot, but also make him blush. It was almost two months ago and he still felt embarassed thinking about that night.

The call was on before he could think about it and resign. What was the worst that could happen? He could just hang up. Any moment he wanted to. And maybe the person wouldn't even pick up. But they did.

"Hello?" the call got answered sing-songily and it was enough to confirm Peters suspicions.  
"Heeey..." he didn't really know what to say. "It's... Emm... Peter here?" He said biting on his lips until a very enthusiastic response.  
"Oh! Party Boy! Thought you would never call!"  
"Well, I just found your number. It's Wade, right?" he asked akwardly.  
"Yeah, yeah. What are you up to? Wait, just give me a sec..." there was a moment of silence and then a muffled but still very loud and furious "Don't you fucking move! I. Will. Shoot. Your. Leg. I'm having a conversation here, where are your manners, for fucks sake?" And another moment of silence before a joyful "I'm back. What's up?"  
"Eeee..." This was such a bad idea. Why did he thought it was a good idea? He had no clue who this Wade Wilson was. "You maybe wanna... Like... Hang out... Or something? If you are not too busy..."  
"Busy? Nah. I'm not busy. Sure, let's something. Where are you?" Did he just heard a gun being unlocked? "Central Park" he muttered without thinking. "Okay. Meet me by Hamilton in thirty. See ya!" was all he heard before the call ended.

***

Tony was sitting in the living room, looking in the direction of elevator every few seconds. Of course JARVIS would let him know the moment Peter entered Avengers Tower, but it was just an impuls. He was mindlessly changing the tv channels, reaching the 400 for the second time already, when his phone ringed. At first he got even more nervous, thinking something must have happened to Peter, but the name on the screen made him relax a little.  
"You called, Tony? Did something happened?" Steve sounded anxious but his husband easily picked on the underlying exhaustion and felt even more guilty about calling him.  
"Sorry... It's nothing serious, we are all fine." He sighed deeply undecided if he should tell more, but not standing the need to let it out. "It's just that... I got into fight with Peter and you know how we are without you keeping us right... I overreacted and he stormed out. And he bullshited me! Can you imagine? I just... Eh... You are not coming home sooner by any chance, are you?" He knew the desperation was clear in his voice and felt very childish because of it.  
"Actually, we already resolved the situation. I'll be home in two hours max. What was the fight about? He did something?"  
"Em... I banned him out of all the labs, because he fell asleep in school today... Too harsh..?"  
"For a kid who prefers to sit all day in the workshop with you than go out with friends?" Steve actually giggled silently. "Yeah... A litlle bit harsh... But don't worry, Hun. Just wait for me and we'll figure it out."

***

What the hell was he thinking? It was so so stupid. Was he really going to do that? If his Dad would find out... He prefered to not even think about that. He would be so grounded. Probably even Pops wouldn't take back the lab ban. He would be so screwed... But somehow, despite all the rational thinking, he wasn't acting very responsible. Was it because the anger from his earlier argument? Or because of the weirdness that emanated from Wade Wilson and made Peter totally engrossed in this eccentric human being. He would really want to say it was the first reason. Here he was, waiting to meet up with a stranger who, more than probably, threatened somebody with a gun less than half an hour ago.

He was sitting on a bench near the Hamilton Statue in Central Park, half hidden in shadow. He was playing with his phone, both because of boredom and nervousness, so he got pretty startled when suddenly somebody sat next to him. He looked up to see quite a handsome guy in his mid-twenties staring at him with a crooked smile. There was a moment of akward silence before the stranger slapped himself slightly as if trying to regain consciousness.  
"My bad, you probably don't remember me." He said while rolling his eyes. "Wade Wilson" he introduced himself and outstretched a hand.  
"Yeah... I'm Peter Parker." he answered with a firm handshake.  
"I know that. Who doesn't, right? So. Why did you call me?" Wade was very straightfoward. He got comfortable, outstreching his legs and putting arms behind his head. Peter felt a litlle bit attacked.  
"I wasn't even sure who was I calling. If you didn't want me to call, why did you left your number in the first place?"  
"Wow, slow down there Petey! Of course I wanted you to call me. I was actually loosing any hope that you ever would" Wade was gesticulating vigorously all the time.  
"So why did you?"  
"Well, I imagined you would find it in few days max and text me or call if I was lucky. Then I could say 'Next time you want to have a drink just let me know, Party Boy' with a winky face at the end, of course" he ended with a confident nod. And Peter just stared at him, not really sure how to feel about it. "Your turn. Why did you actually call me?"  
"Well, I just found your number and... was bored. That's it" The boy shrugged looking at the ground.  
"So it's not because you got into fight with your parents and now want to piss them off by meeting with me? Because that would hurt my feelings, just a little bit." Wade raised his hand showing exactly how little.  
"How do you know we had a fight?" Peter was really getting anxious now. Was this guy some stalker?  
"It's Thursday evening so you should probably be getting ready for school tomorrow or some shit like that. Instead you are sitting alone in Central Park, and at this hour, it's a border of common sense, dressed like you just stood up and left from wherever you were, with nothing but your smartphone. I'm not Sherlock Holmes but I know an angsty teen when I see one." There was a long moment of silence before Peter answered.  
"I would still call you, you know, if I hadn't have a fight before. So don't feel hurt."  
"Oooh, thanks Petey. So... What was the fight about? You want to talk about it?" Wade gave Peter a sincere look.  
"Not really" all that eye contact was weirding Peter out. "It was just a school thing and my Dad totally overreacted. He always does when Pops not around."  
"Stark is such a drama queen right? It must be tough." Wade stood up looking at Peter, his head turned sideways. "How do you feel about a little trip to Brooklyn? I need to pick something up at a place. We can have a drink there."

***

Once again this evening, Peter wondered what the hell was he doing, as Wade led them into a rather shady alleyway. They approached an entrance with no visible sign inviting in. The older was already going for the handle but suddenly turned around and looked Peter up and down. "Keep it on" he said, reaching around Peter and putting on his hood. "Nothing to worry about, but stay close to me." The last thing Peter saw before they walked in was an old rusty sign, "Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls".

Bigger part of the space they entered was very dimly lit. The only bright places being a long bar counter and pool table. Wade aimed for the first, comfortably manevouring between tables. Peter somehow knew it was better to not stand out here and got his head low.

The teenager followed Wade to the bar and leaned against it with his elbows just like the other man, although he probably looked comically, with his very average height, Wade smiled and winked at him.  
"Hey, Weasel!" the called bartender came to them suspisciously eyeing Peter. He had a mess of blond hair down to his shoulders and was wearing glasses fixed with tape. He seemed unsatisfied and bored.  
"Wade. No minors in here. You know that."  
"Yeah, he is over sixteen" he said while rummaging through his pockets.  
"So he is a minor. Eighteen is the age, Wade." The bartender just rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, okay, just this once Weasel." He eventually found a black business card in his backpocket and put it on the counter. "Done. He got the message without any... permanent harm."  
"That was quick. Don't get sloppy, Wade." Weasel nodded approvingly, took the card and left them to return with a thick envelope a moment later. It disappeared in Wade's coat and only then did he turn back to Peter with a smile, as if the whole exchange was totally normal.  
"So, Petey, what are we drinking?"  
The boy was dumbstruck for a moment, still processing the situation. He looked at the bartender who clearly was uncomfortable with the tought of underage drinking. Well, maybe not underage generally, but someone looking as young as him? For sure. "Just soda for me. You have Dr Pepper?" He felt a bit akward and childish, but well, he still had school tomorrow, and Wade seemed to not have a problem with that, as he asked for the same.

As they were waiting for their drinks Peter turned a bit to look at Wade. The man seemed too relaxed for this odd place, looking at the display of alcohol behind the bar and drumming with his fingers on the counter. It took a lot of Peter to not jump when suddenly Wade spoke violently.  
"Back the fuck off Felix, unless you want to lose that hand" and then turned to him and looked over boy's head. Shivers went down Peter's back as he turned around and swoon a litlle seeing a man, that could probably pick him up with one hand, standing right behind him. He felt Wade's hand on his shoulder and got pulled into a safe embrace, his back against the older chest.  
"Oh, Wilson, why are you always so posessive? I wasn't doing anything. It's not a crime to look" Felix just chuckled and left them alone as Peter blushed deeply, looking at the floor.  
"Sorry about that, Petey. Some guys here are fucking animals. No manners whatsoever." Wade loosened the embrace but his arm stayed around Peter's shoulder until they sat at a table in far back of the room, each of them holding a drink.

They sat in silence for a short while. Wade was looking around, his face stern as if he wanted to scare away anyone who wanted to come near. Peter sipped on his drink and gazed at the older man. There was a question rattling in his mind for some time. Now just on the tip of his tongue. Was it something he would regret? Or would it clarify the situation for him? Well, it was a day of Peter taking all the risks.  
"Wade? Who exactly are you?" ha asked, his innocent eyes glued to Wade's face, seeing his expression change from harsh to surprised. He turned fully to Peter now and looked at him with something between suspicion and curiosity, not saying a word. It made the boy blink few times and add "I don't know anything about you."  
"Really?" Wade asked still kind of bewildered. "So your fathers didn't give you a talk about how bad and dangerous I am? That you should stay away from me? And definitelly don't talk to me at any circumstances?" he turned his head sideways while Peter opened and closed his mouth few times before frowning and taking a deep breath in.  
"Are you?" he asked shakily but didn't avert his eyes. It was Wade's time to frown so Peter specified "Bad and dangerous?".  
"Dangerous? Without a doubt" Wade shrugged shamelessly. "But aren't your parents too? You are not even using their last name, so..."  
Peter nodded affirmative but fidgeted in his seat. "And what about the other one? Bad?"  
This took Wade a longer moment to answer, but when he spoke it was without hesitation or remorse. "Good or bad. It's never that easy. You know, nothing is just black and white. I'm sure you had that talk with your parents." He took a long sip before continuing "I'm not superhero, never will be, no doubt about that. But I'm not a bad guy. Well, if we want to be specific. I'm a bad guy on the good side. Most of the times, at least." Wade watched Peter carefully as the teenager took a moment to think it through.  
"Is that how you know my fathers? How they know you? From... work?"  
"Yeah. I work for SHIELD from time to time. When they need some dirty job done, and don't want to burden people like your fathers, they often get me to do it." Wade shrugged again.  
"So..." Peter wanted to say something when a sudden noise caught his attention. He saw two man arguing by the bar and in the next second something was flying straight at him. 

The beer bottle smashed against the wall, missing his head by centimeters. Shattered glass and remains of beverage showered Peter. He didn't even had time to figure out what happened, because he was already being pulled to his feet by Wade. "That's our clue to leave." Strong arm tight around boy's shoulders, quickly leading him out through back door.

Chill air and silence of the late evening embraced them at once. Wade kept Peter close to his side and didn't let him stop right away. He made the boy walk few dozen meters before halting abruptly under a street lamp.  
"Sorry about that. This place can get nutts sometimes. You okay, Petey?" Wade faced the boy, started to unzip his hoodie and gently took it off.  
"That was insane" Peter said staring at Wade wide eyed. The older one ruffled trough his hair in search for glass pieces and carefully eyed his face. Fortunately everything got blocked by the boys hoodie and was now easily getting shaked off.  
"What even is this place?" Peter was fast out of shock and didn't even seemed very upset about the whole incident.  
"Doesn't matter, because I'm not taking you back there again. And remind me what I said if I ever want to."  
Peter put his hoodie back on and was ready to continue this crazy evening. "What do we do now?" he asked with a grin, but Wade looked at him with a broody expression.  
"Don't you have a curfew, Kid? What's up with that rebellion? Ha? I'm not a guy that make sure you go home in time to not anger your parents".  
Peter made a flustered face, breathed out exasperatedly and stared right at Wade "Yeah, good to know, Mr. Wilson."  
"Ugh... Don't ever call me that. Unless you intended to sound pervy?" Peter blushed slightly but didn't lower his gaze and snapped back.  
"Don't call me a Kid, then. Can we go? It's getting cold" he looked around with annoyance. Wade just rolled his eyes.  
"No more Kid and no more Mr. Just don't throw a tantrum at me, leave it for Stark and Rogers". He took off his red shearling jacket and passed it over to Peter who eyed it suspiciously, but without the earlier irritation.  
"Come on, Petey, just take it. Don't won't you getting a cold, do we?" Peter put it on hesitantly, almost drowning in it, his hands completely covered by the too long sleeves.  
"Thanks, but aren't you freezing?" he asked, getting cozy in the warmed up cloth, as Wade was left in an unzipped hoodie and a t-shirt with an offensive joke written on it.  
"Nope" he answered shortly and montioned at the teenager to start moving. "You like tacos? I know the best place not far away." Peter nodded enthusiastically before Wade added "And then we are heading back to Manhattan. I'm pretty sure that's enough revolting to show your parent's you are an angry teenager and know how to misbehave. Also, better don't mention visiting Hellhouse, unless you want to give them a heartattack, get grounded for life and ensure my death sentence."  
This made Peter smile a litlle and roll his eyed ironically. "Okay, I'll try. Don't won't you getting in trouble, do we?"

***

Steve got home about a quarter before 10 PM to find his husband strolling nervously in the kitchen. Tony's face softened at his sight but the anxiousness was still there.  
"I really wanted to play it nicely and make up with him, but if he won't be here in fifteen..." Tony said while greeting Steve with a hug.  
"I'm sure he will be here. He wouldn't want you to worry, right?"

Half an hour later they were both sitting at the kitchen island and drinking green tea, as Steve forbidden Tony to make coffee at this hour. They were talking about the few days when Steve wasn't home, both of them trying not to worry each other about Peter still not returning, but Tony couldn't take it anymore.  
"That's it. I'm checking where the hell is he" he stated suddenly and grabed his smartphone.  
"You know he hates it when we do that" Steve remarked weekly but didn't really protest. A momemt later the engineer was on his feet, pulling on his hair.  
"He is in fucking Brooklyn!" he said frantically, got an malcontent glare from his husband and added "The bad part, Steve. You know there are dangerous people there. He is just few blocks away from Hellhouse! For all we know he could have bumped into that motherfucker Wilson! I'm calling him right now."  
"Firstly, Hun, you can't swear like that when he comes back, even if you are angry..." Steve started but Tony cut him off.  
"That's bullshit!"  
"Yeah, I wonder where did he learned that from" the calmer man said ironically and rolled his eyes. "Check again, is he moving?"  
"Ym, yes... I think he is heading for the subway. He should be taking a taxi, it's dangerous at this hour... It's not like he doesn't have the money for it..."  
"I know Tony, but we can't guard him from an average, everyday life. Come on, we will wait. Let's track him to make sure he is coming home."

***

The ride in the subway passed quickly, with Wade telling the most random stories and Peter laughing so much his stomach started to hurt. When they got off he wanted to take off the borrowed jacket but got quickly stopped. "You think I'm leaving you here? Yeah, right. Come on, Petey, it's like you don't know me at all" Wade acted offended but winked at the same time.

Soon they were just a block away from the Tower and Peter decisively gave the jacket back, shivering form the cold.  
"If you go with me further my Dad will find out for sure, so... Thanks for today" he outstretched his hand for a handshake but Wade just rolled his eyes and put Peter into a tight hug, teenager's feet loosing contact with the ground.  
"Anytime, Petey. Besides, I have your number now so I'm probably gonna text you constantly".  
"So... We can hang out again sometime?" the teenager asked hopefully getting out of the hug.  
"Sure. Also, I'm definitely going to walk behind you until you get into Tower, you know, anything could happen. But don't worry, I know how to stay unnoticed. Well, off you go. Nighty night, Petey."

***

It was almost half past 11 PM when Peter got into the Tower. He knew his Dad would know the exact moment he entered and would be waiting for him upstairs, but when he thought about the absurd agrument Tony provoked with his overreacting, he still was a litlle bit mad and didn't feel guilty for his rebelling. That's what teenagers are supposed to do, right?

His attitude changed completly when he got off on their apartment floor and saw not only Dad but also Pops waiting for him. This changed the situation completely. It wasn't that he liked fighting with his Dad and couldn't do it with Pops. It was just that when arguing, he and Tony were always equaly responsible, both got irritated quickly, overreacted and said things they haven't really meant. But they also forgave each other fastly, usually without the need to talk about it. They just slept with the thing and the next morning, more often than not, didn't even remember what were they fighting about. They just worked like that.

With Pops, it was completely different story. Steve got an indestructible moral compass and even though he was always open about his views, he hated to argue. Fighting with his family was the most difficult thing for him and that's probably why he was ever the calm one and wanted to talk everything trough, so it won't happen again. His tranquility, heartfelt look and honest effort to understand everyone always made Peter feel like an evil and ungratefull son. Just like now.

For a friction of a second Peter considered going straight for his room but he knew it would just make things harder. He reluctantly walked further into the living room and sinked into an armchair opposite from where his fathers sat together on a couch.  
"Hey... Sorry, I'm late" he started the conversation and pulled on his hood to avoid eye contact as his parents stared at him expectantly. "You got back earlier, Pops? Everything went okay?" seeing his father back home, safe and in one piece after a mission was always a relieve, but today he wasn't in the position to go and hug him right away, which he got quickly reminded of.  
"Don't change the subject, Peter. What happened to your curfew? And what were you doing in Brooklyn this late?" Steve asked him calmly while Tony just frowned and stared at their boy intently.  
"You tracked me? Dad! Come on!" Peter felt betrayed, they knew he couldn't stand when they did this. He felt like a child whom they would never trust.  
"Well, it was over your curfew already! Don't you think we would worry about you? A text would be enough to let us know you are alright and would be late, don't you think?" Tony spoke bitterly as his overprotectiveness kicked in.  
"I said I'm sorry for being late!" when Tony showed his irritation, Peter got riled up as well "Sure, I could have texted. But I didn't because I'm a selfish brat."  
"You are not selfish, Peter" Steve was there, ready to ease the tension. "I know you were angry because Dad gave you quite a harsh punishment for your slip at school today, but behaving like that is not a way to lessen it."  
"And yes, you act like a brat sometimes" Tony said and got an unamused look from Steve.  
"No, you don't. Of course not. Dad is angry because you made us worry, you know that right?"  
"Yeah..." Peter was staring persistently at the carpet, trying to ignore the tears gathering in his eyes.  
"Well, we still have to talk abou that punishment, because Dad is right, you should pay more attention to your school" he paused and nudged Tony.  
"We agreed, together with Pops, for a week of no lab access and time limits on schooldays later on, but because of today it will be three..." Steve cut in with a fake cough."Two weeks without science. After that your lab curfew will be 10 PM and your homework must be done before you do your extra projects. Uderstood?"  
Peter nodded and rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Can I go now?" he asked politely and got up.  
"Go get some sleep kiddo" Steve stood up as well and opened his arms, Peter walked in them, burying face in his Pops chest, relaxing in the well known warmth and smell, as Steve hugged him with one arm, took off his hood with the other and ruffled his hair. They took their time after the few days of seperation. When Peter let go he saw Tony standing beside, watching them with fondness.  
"Come on, give your Old Man a smile" he said, raising a brow questioningly. Peter smirked and went straight for a hug which Tony reciprocated yearningly and kissed his son on the forehead.

***

Peter couldn't help but wonder, what would his fathers really said about Wade? Would it actually be such an issue as his new friend portrayed it? He couldn't understand his bizzare desire to know Wade better or the infatuation that made him think about the man almost constantly. He knew this friendship would be important to him and keeping it a secret from his fathers would be extremely hard. But for now, he really needed to sleep, and time for worrying would come when they actually find out.

***

"Steve? Are you awake?" Tony whispered softly into the darkness.  
"What is it, Tons?" he heard a sleepy answer after a long moment.  
"I was just thinking... Peter haven't told us what was he doing in Brooklyn... Isn't it weird?"  
"Really Hun... What are you suspecting him of? Going to Hellhouse with Wilson? Our kid?" he chuckled lightly at his own joke, rolled over and cuddled his husband, giving his shoulder the faintest of kisses. "Stop thinking, Sweetheart. Sleep".

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Peters emotions are kind of all over the place, it's because I was writting it in chunks for over two weeks, but I also think it's very teenager-like of him so I left it that way.
> 
> And Wade who says he isn't a guy who makes sure you get home at time and then makes Peter go home anyway, and talks about how Stark and Rogers would kill him so he does this and that... I like to think he is just making excuses for caring, but really he sees Peter as too innocent and precious for this world and wants to protect him... In his own twisted way


End file.
